


cry for me

by kissy devil (pixiegf)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Choking, Collars, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Grinding, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, spit swallowing, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegf/pseuds/kissy%20devil
Summary: You tease and degrade a very subby Michael.





	cry for me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to answer a tumblr ask and I liked it so I decided to posting it here, thanks anon for the simple degradation prompt that made me do this
> 
> not a full scene, but could be if I finish it

“What’s the matter? You can’t breathe?”

You smiled evilly, hand curled around Michael’s collar-clad throat and pressing the clear pink plastic into his skin, digging the pads of your fingers into the sides and feeling the cold metal of the ring that hung from it against your wrist. He knew he could have inhaled through his nose, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t.

You were perched on his lap with his naked cock nestled in the crevice of your ass, throbbing against the black lace that you refused to strip yourself of just to see his face contort with neediness. The back of his head sunk softly into his pillow but his hands were surely asleep with the feeling of tingling needles by now, tied behind his back and jammed underneath him in the most uncomfortable position imaginable.

He let a weak, feeble croak slip out in response to you and you watched his chin tilt up to further expose his delicate neck. His lids did a flitter, a beautiful sign that you were squeezing the absolute life out of his bright eyes. You admired him like this, from the reddish tint rising to his cheeks to the hairs near his ears damp and matted down with perspiration.

“You’d let me take _all_ the breath out of your lungs, wouldn’t you?” you questioned, though fully aware he couldn’t respond. “Everything about you is mine, huh? Even the fucking air you breathe.” Your hand jolted violently at the swear word and he tried gasping on instinct, but to no avail.

With that, you swiveled your hips, grinding the harsh material of your panties against his length and making the son of Satan’s lips fall apart lewdly. “You think daddy can see you now?”

Your hips rolled once more and you lessened the pressure on his neck to give him some relief before leaning over to invade his mouth with the two fingers of your free hand.

“What would daddy think of this, hm? His only son at the mercy of some average mortal woman,” you went on. He sucked eagerly and his high-pitched hums vibrated around your digits. “…Resisting his oxygen for her and sucking on her fingers like a little bitch.”

You poked at the back of his throat, not bothering to hide your ear-to-ear grin when he nearly gagged. “Sounds like I’m your daddy now,” you chuckled prettily, doing a dance with your fingertips utop his tongue.

You slid up his shaft and back down again, repeatedly, and moaned with Michael in unison as your wetness seeped through the thin piece of clothing and dragged across his bare cock.

“I could cum right now if I wanted to. Use you as my human sex toy and leave you here heaving. And guess what? You’d let me. Wouldn’t you?”

You slid your fingers out of his mouth so he could speak back, because truthfully you missed his pathetic voice. But he didn’t, too wrapped up in his longing gaze and the friction you provided for his desperate erection.

After a beat, the movement of your hips ceased and you hooked your fingers around the metal ring of his collar, yanking his head up off the pillow and giving a cheek a hard slap. “When I ask you a question, you answer.”

“Y-Yes ma’am, I would, I’d let you,” the words frantically tumbled out following a whimper.

You smacked him for the second time and he let out something like a squeak. “You would what?”

“I’d let you use me! Use me like a sex toy to cum all over and dump! I’d let you!”

“Mm, and you wouldn’t even get yourself off on your own, would you? Wouldn’t even use your little magic powers to make me stay? That’s how loyal you are?” He was already shaking his head before you’d even finished your thought.

You slid back onto his thighs and pulled him up right with you to a sitting position. Yet again, another blow to his glorious face. “What the fuck was that? You don’t know how to talk?” And again. And again. Dejected noises fell from his mouth with each one and his vision blurred with tears. “Use your words!”

“I- I wouldn’t even touch myself if you left me like this, not even a little bit, n-no magic either, I swear!” he cried, shutting his watery eyes to brace himself for another slap and letting the salty droplets go.

You took him roughly by his face, his sharp jaw sitting in your grasp as you angled it straight out to you and watched his lips tremble.

“Let me see those eyes,” you demanded. “I wanna see those crying eyes, you fucking _baby_.”

He blinked them open and wrinkled his nose, only for you to strike him again. “Like it when I hit you, Michael?”

“Yeah,” he breathed in between sobs. 

“Say it.” You shook him by his collar, practically staring into his dark little soul.

“I like it, Y/N, I- I love it when you hit me,” he hiccuped. “It burns so good, th-thank you, thank you—”

“Open your mouth.” He did as he was told and you tangled your fingers in his sweaty hair, dipping his head back and spitting on his hot tongue. You climbed off him after he swallowed it. “Good boy. On your stomach.”

He laid back down, rolling over onto his belly using his body weight and wriggling his bound wrists around, not to get free, but to stretch them after being crushed together for so long.

You laughed at him, heartily; running a finger down his spine, then up again to grab at the nape of his neck where his collar remained.

“Now fuck the mattress like you wanna fuck me.”

“Wh—“

“Did I say speak? _Fuck_. The mattress.”

You held his face down into the sheets and he began rutting his cock against the gentle linen, whining, breath catching in his chest every now and again like he did when he first made love to you. You slicked his moist, golden locks back off the side of his face just to capture the beauty of his profile, but your words stood sharp.

“Some antichrist you are. You’d do anything for me.”

He spoke with a broken voice.

“I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> might continue might not!
> 
> kissydevil.tumblr.com <3  
> leave something nice please ily


End file.
